Heart of the sea
by aliqueen16
Summary: Lucaya AU. Lucas and Maya hold a scaly secret. And not just their identities. When trouble stirs, what will happen? Will they be happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

The New Boy

Maya's pov

My name is Maya Matthews. My land name that is. I live as a normal land girl adopted by my best friend on land, Riley Matthews. In reality, my parents are two of the rulers of Atlantica, along with another couple. Their son Tristan and I are to be wed when we turn eighteen, but because a war to dictate over our united kingdom broke out, I, Marina, was sent to live on land. Tristan stayed behind, only to come on land under a fake identity if his life was threatened as well.

Anyway, I was on the subway with Riley, who wanted to be more like me. My cool and mischievous attitude; though she knew my secret. We were talking as I admired the three rings on my right hand. One, given by my parents, to make sure my legs didn't turn into a tail when I came into contact with water; the other a friendship ring from Riley, who sported an identical one; and the last, my promise ring from Tristan. I missed him so much...

Anyway, Riles and I were talking, and soon the topic turned to boys; and I subconsciously brought my promise ring closer to my heart. I hope Tris is ok... But no news is good news, I guess. My thoughts are interrupted by Riley, who spotted a cute boy, and pointed him out not-so-discreetly. My jaw dropped "Sorry, Riles. He's not on the market." I then approached him slowly. It was Tristan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan

Maya's pov

When I finally came face to face, eye to eye with the love of my life, he smiled at me, his tone hushed "Marina?" I nodded "What are the odds of us ending up at the same city, school, subway...?" I stopped myself in my tracks, remembering the words of the four rulers of our kingdom; our parents. I had been sent on land for my safety, after an attack on my life. Tris stayed behind, to be more acquainted with the life we'd soon lead as sole rulers of Atlantica. But the second someone attempted to end his life as well, he'd be sent to safety, to shore, to live on land. He had almost been killed not long ago. I hugged him tightly, asking quietly "Tris, what did they do?" he shrugged, soon wincing "Shark attack, Rina. But I'm getting better. What's your land name?" a faint smile tugging at my lips, I smiled "Maya. You?" he smiled, kissing my hand

"Pleased to make your lovely acquaintance, I'm Lucas." he then came closer, whispering in my ear "And I love you and I missed you." I blushed lightly, kissing him; then introduced him to Riley, who I informed him already knew the secret, so it was safe. WE were safe. I cannot believe I nearly lost my everything to a shark because of some petty rebels. But I am so glad he's here with me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Meets Tails

Maya's pov

A few days had passed since Tristan, aka Lucas Friar had transferred to our school, and returned to my daily life, thankfully safe and sound after that attack. I had been living with the Matthews for about a year now, and we lived in an apartment, one which the building complex did not have a pool. The only time I lose my legs other than actual swimming was taking a bath, but I missed swimming and missed my tail more than words can describe. Despite having only been away from the sea for a few weeks, I could tell Tristan felt no different than I did. He smiled at Riley and me "Wanna go to my house after school?" that alone was tempting, as I was aching for some quality date time with the teenager I'd soon call my husband; but the seaweed on the lobster claw was when he whispered "I have a pool at my house. We could SWIM again, Rina!" the emphasis was not only referring to swimming itself, but swimming with our tails. Needless to say, I RSVP'd for Riles and myself faster than I could swim. Teasing my land sister and best friend, I spoke

"Then Riley and I can see who can hold their breath the longest underwater..." she playfully swatted me "You have an unfair advantage!" but I had a trick up my sleeve "So did you a year ago, but I raced you. Fell on my face twice; stupid legs... and how come I can't get a tan? My legs are as white as the stripes on a clown fish!" we laughed at that, and soon enough, we were at Tris's new, temporary house. He and I wasted no time in jumping in, our majestic tails emerging; causing us to play a game of tag around the pool, then swim laps, relishing in the amazing underwater world. Riley soon joined us, being super happy for us, just like always. I had a pool, my tail, Riley and my Tris; I never want to leave this; this is home away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

Storming Seas

Tristan/Lucas's pov

A few days after I had reunited with Marina, yet another new kid came to our class. His name was Riker Blake and he had grease black hair, ink black eyes, wore all black and wore various shark tooth chokers. One for each shark breed, to be exact. His eyes lingered upon me and I returned the gesture, under the observation that I had seen him before. If only I could remember where...

Riker's pov

I had my eyes locked on my target. Prince of Atlantica. I was here to destroy him and take the kingdom for myself. My entire life, my family, all my ancestors, have been thinking too small, sticking to one job with no importance in the kingdom, making them essentially blend in with the deep, dark blue landscape of water. Not me. I dreamed. I dreamed big. I aimed to not only become royalty; but to become king, and see Tristan gone. No matter the price. This dream would come to realization, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Riker's Wrath

A lot of people I used to call friends, who I used to spend my time with before it all fell apart do not understand my reasons to hate the prince with such intensity. Well, they do not know what I know. We were once two peas in a pod, he and I. Many moons ago, that is. That is no longer true, and I seek to make things right; to avenge myself; which is why I sent my trained sharks after Tristan.

Next, most people wonder what has gone down between us, but few people dare to ponder aloud. A long time ago it was storming in the dark night; and we were racing about underwater, hiding behind coral and inside anemones in an intense game of hide and seek merged with tag. That was also the day he met his true love, best friend and fiance, Marina. The problem was that though he was the only betrothed to her, he was not the only one who wanted her heart. I ached to possess it, to charm her like I did sharks, to fall in love and live out our happy ending; but he got to have her affections instead. And now he was paying for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas/Tristan's pov

A few weeks had gone by after the arrival of Riker, and I knew he had more revenge up his sleeve. I did not know when, I did not know how; I just knew it was not over. Not by a long shot.

By how he had acted towards my girl ever since he stepped foot on land, I knew his problem was he liked her and she had picked me. I just hope he does not rope her into whatever he was planning, and had the decency of keeping this between us. My thoughts were interrupted by Marina, aka Maya; who snuggled up to me "seashell for your thoughts?"

I planted a kiss atop the crown of her head and replied "Worried about Riker and worried for your safety."

She kissed me "You and I will be just fine. Promise. Good always wins."

That phrase was meant to calm me down, but it did just the opposite, as I recalled something Riker said to me a long time ago after beoming evil "Good always wins, they say... but the truth is, evil NEVER loses." I gulped, fearing the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas/Tristan's pov

A few days had passed, with radio silence from our foe. If that was a blessing or a curse we had yet to find out. I was just hoping whatever Riker had in mind, if he did, that he would inflict it on me; sparing my friends; but most importantly, my Marina. We were only six months away from our wedding day; and I could hardly wait. We were currently a few hours away, on a school field trip to the beach

My thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of shock going through my body, making my Marina's screams sound as though they had been muffled by the very sea waters we call home. I then heard maniacal laughter; and Riker's voice

"I ran your body through with a stingray stinger. You know, you're bleeding pretty bad, you can hardly walk. And I can see Marina trying to use her mermaid magic, but it is being overruled by my own tricks."

I could tell he was taking me somewhere, and that he had paralyzed them all in place temporarily. I really was suffering from blood loss, becoming dangerously woozy. He went on, as I lay limp and defenseless in his arms

"Now, I trained my sharks to find you and end you; and the fact that they can catch the scent of your blood can only help!"

And with that I blacked out just as I hit the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marina/Maya's po** v

I was at a loss as far as what to do, my magic was being counteracted by Riker, and Tris was left at his "mercy"

Riley was the first to look at me, noticing I was startled, worried and unfocused; and asked

"What's wrong?"

By then, all eyes had turned to focus solely on me, and wringing my hands out of worry, I answered them. Topanga, my land mother, so to speak; placed a comforting hand on my arm

"How can we help, Sweetie?"

Anger bubbling through my veins, I replied

"Use your lawyer skills to bail me out of jail without parole or probation for killing that evil brat?" I then got up, going towards the ocean "But this I have to do alone. They're way too deep, and Tris is unconscious."

Of course they knew they would not be able to help underwater; but were still worried about letting me go alone.

However, I was stubborn and resilient

"I'm the only one who can help him right now. And I have a few tricks Riker does not know about. Family magic and family heirlooms." and with not another word, I dove into the familiar and somewhat comforting deep blue waters.

 **Riker's pov**

I was pondering what to do with my very powerful and influential captive; contemplating even swapping his life for the crown; when I felt someone swim up behind me; her identity immediately known through her power charging through the waves and the water in ripples. Marina. She was a walking contradiction in my life. I was in love with her, and still am to some degree; but ever since she chose HIM, I could not help but feel a bit of anger towards the powerful mermaid; future queen of the sea. Speaking of Marina, she wasted no time in blasting me with her powerful magic, traditional in her family; actually leaving me immobile for long enough time that she was able to cast a force field around Tristan; one I could only dream of penetrating. It was a spell first cast by one of her ascendants, 500 years ago. There was no way I could try to get in.

Now the combat begun. Me versus Marina. I did not have much magic of my own, only to attack with sharks; but her magic was far too strong. Not to mention, who I REALLY had wanted to kill was tucked safely away from any strike I could try against him. After battling for hours, I felt myself collapse; accidentally freeing four other captives of mine; Marina and Tristan's parents. Also, my sharks had turned against me; my power over them gone; and they had quite the feast.

 **Tris's pov**

As soon as I had started to awaken, I saw that my situation had taken a complete 180 degree turn. Marina had saved the day, we had found our parents and our greatest enemy was gone for good. Now we could visit land whenever, and also be crowned to help rule the seas after our marriage ceremony; which took place fairly quickly after all this finally got our happily ever after.


End file.
